


date night

by Serie11



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Snow, Snowball Fight, SoRiKai Week 2020, Sora Lives (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: “Riku,” Kairi says warningly, staring at him. “Don’t you dare send that snow at me.”“Hm.” Riku pretends to consider it for a few seconds. “I don’t know, Kairi. I think I promised Sora to help make this a memorable trip for you.”Sorikai week day 4:First Kiss|Snow
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sorikai Week





	date night

“Ugh! It’s so cold!” 

Riku drags a foot through the snow. It’s white, and frosty, and definitely cold. He can’t really blame Kairi for her exclamation. 

“Cold?” Sora asks, folding his arms. He pouts, trying to look affronted, but it only makes him cuter than normal. Riku attempts to not be affected by it, mostly by turning his head away so Sora won’t see his adoring stare. 

“Yes, it’s cold,” Kairi complains. “People actually like this stuff?” 

“It’s because you’re not used to it,” Riku chimes in. “There are some people who live their whole lives in places where it’s always snowing. What about if they went to a beach, and said that it was too hot and too sandy and they hated it?” 

Kairi wrinkles up her nose. “But it’s a beach! How could they hate it when it’s so great?” 

“My point exactly,” Riku agrees. 

“Snow is great!” Sora butts in. “As long as you have a jacket, but I made sure that we packed some warm jackets before we came, so we’re all set. So, you shouldn’t be complaining! The last time I came here, I didn’t have a jacket and Donald wouldn’t even give one to me.” He huffs, affronted. “I still can’t believe it!” 

“The point?” Riku asks, lifting an eyebrow at him. 

“Right, the point,” Sora says. The point is, this is the first time that you’ve seen snow, right Kairi? We should have a snowball fight! Or go skiing, or make snow angels!” 

“A snowball fight,” Kairi says doubtfully. She leans down and gathers up a double handful of snow, which she then mashes into a somewhat lumpy snowball. “Sora, my fingers are going numb just holding this! Let alone a whole fight.” 

“Ha, well. Maybe we should have brought gloves too.” 

“Or you could use magic,” Riku says, holding his hand out. Braveheart flashes into it, and he swings it easily, sending a little magic into the blade to warm himself up. “After all, we do have a whole mountain here. Sora said that it was deserted.” 

“Riku,” Kairi says warningly, staring at him. “Don’t you dare send that snow at me.” 

“Hm.” Riku pretends to consider it for a few seconds. “I don’t know, Kairi. I think I promised Sora to help make this a memorable trip for you.” 

Sora bounces on the spot and summons his own Keyblade. “Yeah! Kairi, you better get ready to defend yourself!” 

“Oh, we’re not teaming up against her,” Riku says, and casts aero straight at the snow, which then flies up into the air to completely cover Sora. Kairi gasps, her hands coming up to cover her mouth before she starts laughing, and then Sora bursts out of the snow. 

“This means war!” he yells cheerfully, and Riku doubleflights out of the way of an even bigger wave. He hears Kairi screech as she gets some of it over her head, and then she’s sending blizzard towards the ground to send up a smattering of ice crystals. 

“I’ve got you both!” Riku calls, running around to the next hop up the mountain, and sending the wave of snow rumbling down towards them. Kairi throws her Keyblade up above it and teleports to it, but it then caught in a flurry sent by Sora just before Riku’s attack overtakes him. 

He doesn’t know how long they play for - enough for the sun to touch the edge of the horizon, and for them to have moved halfway across the mountain, Sora’s gliding coming in handy when he wanted to avoid an attack. Of course that had just meant that Riku and Kairi had tried even harder to get him, which he’d turned back on them. It’s been a few hours, and Riku is getting tired and more than a bit hungry. 

“Okay, okay!” Sora calls out, laughing. “Truce, truce, please. I can’t stand up against the combined might of my boyfriend and girlfriend. You guys are just too powerful!” 

“We sure are,” Kairi says, going over to help pull Sora out of the drift that he’s landed himself in. They’re both sopping wet, and Riku isn’t much better. The exertion has helped to keep them warm, but with late afternoon fast approaching, they should find shelter soon. 

“You said there’s a town at the bottom of this mountain, right Sora?” Riku asks. 

“More like a city!” Sora says. “And yeah. I bet we can find a place to stay there – hey, if we see Elsa or Anna, then maybe we can ask if they’ve got a spare room we can use!” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kairi agrees. A glint enters her eyes. “Race to the bottom?” 

“Hey,” Riku protests, because he still hasn’t gotten the hang of airstepping. 

“Last there has to use the bathroom last tonight!” Kairi cackles, and takes off. 

Sora turns to Riku. “Sorry, but there’s no way I’m losing!” 

Kairi is already gone, the zing of her magic leaving a minty aftertaste in Riku’s mouth. Sora flips up into the air and starts gliding. The quick drop of the mountain means that he should be in the air for a good while without having to land. Riku sighs and takes aim towards the twinkling lake that he can see, and starts jumping. He can move quickly in short bursts by cutting through the darkness, but that doesn’t help when he’s travelling over long distances, and neither does doubleflight. He’s left to use his remnant flowmotion to skate over the top of the snow, letting the magic ease his way. Really, the other two are missing out – this is just like skiing down the mountain, except he has more control and can stop whenever he wants. He sees a flash of Sora through the trees above, and leans forward to put on more speed. 

Kairi beats them both to the main gates, but she’s polite enough to wait for them. There’s a few last carts and people entering the city, the guards on either side keeping a close eye out for any arguments that might break out in the small space of the bridge. Riku used a fire spell to warm and dry himself off as soon as he left the snow-capped ridges behind him, but Kairi and Sora are still wet. 

“You two,” he scolds. 

“How come you look so normal?” Sora complains, poking at his dry and warm coat. 

“Being a Master is good for some things,” Riku says. “Your control over your fire spells still aren’t good enough to dry your clothes while you’re wearing them. Nor while you’re not wearing them, if what I hear from Donald is true.” 

Sora pouts. “Donald always does our washing – I was just trying to help! It wasn’t my fault that they caught fire…” 

“It sounds like it was exactly your fault,” Kairi laughs. “You’ll just have to get better and show Donald that you can take care of yourself in the future.” 

Riku breathes between his palms and reaches out to put his hands on Kairi’s shoulders. Steam slowly begins to waft off of her, and she lets out a deep sigh and snuggles into his warmth. He runs his hands down her back, trying to find any fabric that is still wet. 

“I’ll do your boots later,” he tells her, moving over to Sora. Sora perks up and looks far too pleased with himself as Riku dries him off too. 

“Awesome! Thanks Riku. Now can we go and find something to eat? I’m starving!” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kairi says, grabbing Sora’s arm and dragging him inside the gates. Riku nods at the guards as they pass, who don’t react to the strangely clothed strangers entering their city. The sun is well and truly touching the horizon now, and people are already starting to light the lanterns that hang along the streets. Riku takes in the sights as Sora starts to tell them a little bit about the city, and about the two princesses of heart that live here. 

“Anna was super cool when she saved Elsa! Since then I think a lot of things have gone back to normal, so I’m excited to see how this city looks when it’s not covered in ice and snow. Do you know the last time we were here, we had to fight off this giant Heartless, and it looked like a wolf? We didn’t spend a lot of time here after everything went back to normal and we chased off the Organisation, because you know, we were trying to deal with everything else. We just told Anna and Elsa a little bit about what was going on, and that if someone in a black coat came around again, they definitely shouldn’t trust them. After what Larxene did, they didn’t really have any trouble believing us, so hopefully everything has been alright. Do you think it’ll be easy to go and see them, or do you think it’ll take forever to get an audience because Elsa’s the queen now?” 

“I think we should concentrate on finding dinner,” Kairi says, gravitating towards a small shop that has a _very_ nice smell coming out of it. Riku throws his arm over Sora’s shoulders and they follow Kairi inside, which is small, but also homely. 

“Hello!” Sora greets the woman behind the counter. 

“What’s that amazing smell?” Kairi asks, stretching her neck to try and peer into the kitchen through the narrow door. “And are you going to be serving it?” 

“Ha!” The woman behind the counter looks like she’s in her mid-forties, and has an apron tied around her middle. “That’s our signature dish. Brings in foreigners like no other, I’ll let you know. Without it, I don’t even know if I would still be in business. Jacinda! Come and seat these three.” 

A younger girl scurries out and smiles at him. “Good evening – table for three?” 

“Yes,” Riku confirms, and she leads them to the back of the restaurant, which has privacy screens set around each table. There’s a lilting music set in the air, something that he doesn’t recognise, but it’s boppy and sets the tone. 

Kairi tries to give him a menu, but he shakes his head. “You order something for me,” he says, leaning his head on a fist. Kairi narrows her eyes at it, like that will help her decide what Riku will like the most. Really, he just wants to give her a bit of leeway to order some more things that she might like. After all, he’s been off world before, has found dozens of strange places to eat, but Kairi is still pretty new to all of this. Plus, seeing her nose with a little wrinkle in it as she concentrates is very cute. 

Sora orders something that he doesn’t recognise, but Kairi asks for two different fish dishes, one spicy and one battered. Sora also asks for melon soda for all three of them, and the waitress whisks away their menus. Kairi sighs happily and leans against Riku’s arm, curling around it. 

“It’s really warm down here compared to on the mountain,” she says. “And since I got to the gates first, I had a little time to look around while I was waiting for you guys, and the other mountains in the area don’t seem to be as snowy as the one that we landed on.” 

“Hm,” Sora says, sprawling back in his chair. “That was the mountain where Elsa made her ice palace, and where she was sending all her ice powers around for a while. Plus, Larxene made this crazy ice maze and trapped us all in there for a while. I wonder if that’s still there.” 

“Do you think that all of the magic that was going on altered the weather on the mountain permanently?” Riku asks. 

Sora shrugs. “It could have. We’ve seen stranger things, right? And Elsa’s magic was pretty powerful. I saw her make an entire ice castle in like, two minutes! While she was singing!” 

“Does she have to sing to use her powers?” Kairi asks. That would be a development in what they know of the Princesses of Heart. Though they do all come from different worlds – maybe their powers all work differently, too.

“I don’t think so,” Sora says. “I saw her do some other stuff later, and she wasn’t singing then.” 

“So she was multitasking,” Kairi says, impressed. 

“Yep,” Sora confirms. “Have you tried to sing while using your powers before, Kairi? Maybe it would make them more powerful.” 

“I think you’re the one who does the most singing out of all of us,” Kairi says wryly. “But who knows, maybe I’ll give it a try.” 

The waitress swings by their table and deposits their melon sodas. Riku tries his gingerly – he’s learnt before that just because things have the same name as they do on the Islands, it doesn’t mean that they actually _are_ the same thing. The drink is a little sweeter than he normally likes, but otherwise it resembles the one that you can find on Destiny Islands. Kairi switches between her water and her soda, sighing happily. 

“This world is pretty cool,” Kairi says. “And I’ve got to say, it’s definitely a change of pace from the last world we went to.” 

“Hey, what’s wrong with Toy Box?” Sora asks. 

“It’s a little hard to get used to being a toy,” Kairi tells him. “I haven’t gone to many worlds that have body changes like that.” 

“That’s true,” Riku says. “I suppose there’s only one way to fix that.” 

Sora brightens. “Yeah! Kairi, we should definitely go to Monstropolis next. I wanna see what you and Riku look like as monsters!” 

Kairi laughs. “Well, it definitely sounds interesting. What about you, Riku? Have you ever gone to a world with a strange body transformation?” 

“Donald’s magic is what powers Sora’s transformations most of the time,” Riku explains. “The new clothes that the good fairies gave to us do it now, but before we got them I didn’t go to any worlds like that, or if I did, I didn’t let anyone see me.” 

“So you did go somewhere interesting,” Kairi notes, leaning forward. “Where?” 

“Well,” Riku starts. “You might not believe me, but it was a place where everyone was a mouse.” 

“Everyone?” Kairi asks, lifting her eyebrows. 

“Everyone that I saw,” Riku agrees. “They had clothes and hats and swords and spoke just like we do. I’ve seen some strange other things, but that does stand out to me.” 

“You guys always have the best stories,” Kairi says. “As soon as Aqua helps me to finish my Keyblade armour, I’m going to go to a whole bunch of new worlds and come back as the most interesting person you’ve ever seen.” 

Riku swallows down the urge to tell her that she’s already the most interesting person he’s ever seen, and instead sips at his drink. Across the table, Sora copies his motion, pointedly staring at the table.

“Guys,” Kairi chides them. 

“Well, it’s true,” Sora argues, and the two of them start poking fun at each other. Riku leans back and watches them, how Sora flicks his hands up in the air when he’s trying to prove his point, how Kairi leans over to poke his chest. Both of them are smiling, and Riku finds himself smiling too. 

“Here you are,” the waitress says, swooping in with all three dishes balanced on her arms. Riku clears space for her on the table so she can put everything down easily, and she smiles at him before heading off again. 

“So which of these are meant to be mine?” Riku asks Kairi, teasingly. 

She sniffs. “The spicy one. I know you like that, but you can try mine as well.” 

“And both of you can try the spicy fish,” Riku says. Sora makes a face. 

“It’s all yours, Riku,” he says, digging into his own. Riku graciously takes a piece of Kairi’s fish and gives her some of his, and then takes his first bite. The spice doesn’t taste familiar, aside from the familiar hot feeling of eating something spicy. Kairi’s fish is delicately roasted, and falls apart in his mouth. All of their meals come with different salads, with tomato and cheese and other ingredients that he doesn’t recognise. 

“This is really good,” Sora says, swallowing. “I should ask if they’re willing to share the recipe! I bet Little Chef would love it if I came back with something to try out.” 

“He’d be thrilled,” Riku agrees. “And so would the patrons. Little Chef is always happy when you go and cook with him.” 

“And so are we,” Kairi says cheekily. 

Sora grins, but he blushes adorably. “I’m glad you guys like my cooking.” 

They finish up, and Riku pays because he’s got a few different currencies in his pocket. Most worlds take munny, but some are more particular. Luckily the woman at the front accepts his munny and they spill back out onto the street, which is now completely dark. The lanterns that light the way on the street give off a cosy aura, and Sora and Kairi skip ahead, holding hands. Kairi asks Sora something and he launches into an explanation. Riku tucks his hands into his jacket pockets and follows them, carefully guarding the warmth in his chest. He’s more than happy to let his two partners use up their energy with each other, while he gets to watch. 

“The castle is this way,” Sora says. “I don’t think we’ll be able to get in this late, but I want to show you it. It’s pretty interesting how different it is to some of the other worlds, but at the same time it’s really similar!” 

“I guess there’s one good way to build castles,” Kairi muses. “Hey, what’s that?” 

They bounce towards a street vendor, and by the time that Riku joins them, they’ve bought a dozen tiny pancakes, steaming in the cool night air. The vendor sprinkles a syrup over the top, and then follows with some powdered sugar, and hands it over. Kairi and Sora grab one each, and Kairi stabs another with the fork they were given with it and feeds it to Riku. It’s warm and sugary and he savours it, shaking his head when Kairi tries to give him another. 

“You two split them,” he says. “I’m not as big of a fan of sweets as you two.” 

“Not going to complain,” Sora says, biting into another. 

They make their way down what is probably the main street of the city. There are people strolling up and down, and more vendors than Riku can keep track of. Kairi coos over a woven sash and questions the woman selling it about how she made it, eventually buying it just to run her fingers over. Sora finds a stall selling soft sweets which Riku tries out and quite likes. Kairi also buys a jar of honey and one of jam, and tucks them away into her pockets. 

The stalls don’t go all the way to the castle, culminating in a square with a fountain in the middle. Riku sneaks away to buy a few fresh fruits that he doesn’t recognise, and meets back up with Sora and Kairi to exit the busy street into a quieter area. 

“There’s the castle gates,” Sora says. They have to cross a bridge to get there, and he stops half way across. Riku can make out several guards at the closed gate. 

“You were right about it being different, but the same,” Kairi says, looking at the castle. “And there are really two princesses of heart who live here? That’s the first time that there’s been more than one from one world.” 

“We don’t know a lot about the princesses,” Riku says. “There might have been more than one from a world in the past.” 

“Yeah,” Kairi agrees. “We should come back when it’s day time and try to talk to them – though not tomorrow.” 

“Aqua got you on that grind?” Sora asks cheekily. 

“Ugh,” Kairi says. “I know that I don’t have as much experience as the two of you, but does she have to be so rough on me?” 

“She wants you to improve,” Riku reminds her. “It’s her way of showing that she cares.” 

“I know,” Kairi says. “That doesn’t do much for my bruises though.” 

Sora pats her consolingly, and they move away from the castle, looking for a deserted alley where Sora can call the gummi ship down for them. Riku moves between the two of them and catches them in his arms. Both of them lean up against him, and he tries not to smile too obviously. 

“I had fun today,” Kairi says. “Thanks for taking me to see snow for the first time.” 

“I had fun too,” Sora says. “We should go on dates on other worlds more often.” 

“We should,” Riku agrees. “It’s nice, not having to worry about having to track someone down, or worry about fighting off the Heartless, or anything like that.” Just hanging out with Sora and Kairi again is more than enough for him. Doing it without the stress of anything else is pretty good too. 

“It is nice,” Kairi says. There’s a silent rise and fall of her shoulders. “I like spending time with you two.” 

“Aw,” Sora says. “Same here.”

Riku holds them both close, and thinks about how lucky he is. 


End file.
